


Working for the weekend

by SebastianAD



Category: Frostthunder - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki/Thor - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, PWP, m/m - Freeform, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Office AU where Thor is Loki’s boss. He clears his schedule and takes a well needed sex break after Loki comes to work in an all black suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Loverboy  
> Artwork inspired by Mokonosuke7  
> dedicated to my Boss and husband, thomas

The second Thor saw Loki walk into his office he knew that he needed a break. He had warned him about coming to work wearing that all black suit. Loki in a normal suit was seriously distracting, but he was devastating in all black. There was only one look that Thor preferred, and that was bare assed naked. Preferably somewhere private.  
So as Loki sorted the mail, Thor made plans. Discretely he freed up his calendar and unlocked his bottom desk drawer. The third time Loki walked past him, the swing in his hips exaggerated, he smiled. Loki would never outright ask for something, but Thor could read him like a book. And Loki was his dog-eared favorite.  
“Mr. Friggason. Please inform the receptionist to hold my calls for the next half hour.”  
“But Sir, your appointment is…”  
“Cancelled.”  
“But Sir…”  
“Now.”  
Loki blanched, then the flush started creeping up his neck. He spun and walked out and before Thor could even smile he was back. He locked the door behind him and waited just inside the door. Thor smiled at the large cock tenting in his tight black slacks. He had accused Loki of getting them a size too small for years. Just to taunt him.  
“You wanted me Sir?”  
“Constantly and roughly.”  
Thor pushed his chair back and patted his lap. Then he grinned.  
“Come here to me Loki. Strip and show me that lovely body.”  
“What if someone sees us?”  
“So do it quickly then.”  
Loki licked his lips but quickly pulled on his black tie. He crossed the room slowly, trying not to seem eager. But Thor saw how those nimble fingers shook while he was opening his shirt buttons.  
Loki pulled his shirt free of his slacks and opened his fly. Thor smirked at the absent belt. It was still tightly knotted around their bed post. He spread his knees and Loki walked between them. Loki rubbed his long fingers over his own chest and up to his shoulders, pushing his shirt open. He kept the shirt on his arms but pushed the shoulders back to bare his chest. He dropped the tie on the desk and ran his fingers through his long hair.  
Then he ran his hands back down his chest and into the loose waistband of his slacks. He pushed them down, just over his hipbones and stopped. He spread out his legs until his thighs were pressing against Thor’s and ran his hands over Thor’s shirt. There was something incredibly erotic about Thor staying dressed and him showing so much skin. He felt owned, wanted, and admired.  
Thor reached out and wrapped his hands around Loki’s thin waist. He pulled him a little closer and held him a little harder than necessary. There was something about seeing all that pale, creamy skin emerge from that black suit. He had an overwhelming urge to mark it up. So he indulged himself. He squeezed until Loki squirmed.  
“Oh Thor, not so rough.”  
“That’s not what you screamed last night.”  
“Please Thor.”  
Loki started playing with Thor’s tie and pinching his own nipples. He pouted prettily and wiggled in Thor’s grip. His flush was creeping up his neck.  
“Give me those pouty lips and ready your ass for me.”  
“But Thor, can’t you do it? Just bend me over your desk again.”  
“Greedy, impatient, pouty and disobedient. Mr. Friggason, must we have another lesson in proper manners? If you disobey me again I will turn you over my knee. Right here, right now, in the middle of work. They will hear your wails all the way down to accounting.”  
Loki looked like he was going to argue, just for a moment. But common sense and self-preservation prevailed. Instead he kicked off his shoes and let the slacks slide to a puddle on the floor. His lack of underwear wasn’t a surprise. The black garters holding up his socks up was. Garters of any kind was Thor's weakness. And this was straight out office porn. And Loki knew that. He straddled Thor’s large thighs and leaned forward for a kiss.  
Thor undid his belt and opened his own slacks. He kept kissing Loki as he pulled his heavy cock out and started stroking himself. Loki sighed and covered Thor’s hand with his own. He toed open the bottom drawer and reached down for the bottle of lube. Ignoring the rumpled ties and toys he squeezed out a little into his left hand and a large quantity into his right. He tossed the bottle onto the desk and pushed Thor’s hand away. As he coated Thor’s large cock in lube his other hand reached behind himself.  
Thor smiled and watched Loki’s face as he started stretching open his ass. He loved watching the lust and pain war across that beautiful face. Loki always rushed this part, so eager for the main course he was willing to accept a little pain. He was gasping and already up to three fingers.  
Thor ran his hand across Loki’s cheek and then cupped the back of his head. He grabbed a handful of long hair and pulled. As Loki’s head tipped back Thor leaned forward and kissed down that graceful neck. Loki’s hand worked Thor’s cock slowly while his own cock leaked, ignored between them. It twitched as Loki moaned and his right arm started moving too quickly. Thor grabbed a handful of hip and held him still.  
“Look at you, so impatient for my cock you’re writhing on your own fingers. You would take this pleasure from me?”  
“You don’t own me Thor.”  
Thor pulled his hair then released him to grab his hips. Effortlessly he raised Loki up and held him above his hard cock. Loki leaned forward and grabbed those bulging biceps for support. He felt Thor’s massive cock under his ass and he moaned. He relaxed as much as he could and felt that broad head nudge against his pucker. Thor’s fingers were digging into his sides and he loved it. He moaned as Thor lowered him down. As he was breached he pounded on Thor’s arms and moaned loudly. It was too much and not enough. Never enough.  
Thor lowered him all the way and caught that panting mouth in a kiss. Before Loki could adjust to being split wide open he grabbed those wonderful hips and started rocking him.  
As Loki moaned to Thor’s rhythm he clutched at Thor’s broad shoulders. Thor broke off the kiss when Loki finally calmed down. The burn was starting to outweigh the pleasure and it was a talk they had many times.  
“Are you going to rush the prep again?”  
“No sir.”  
“You are glorious with tears in your eyes my Loki. Can you feel all of me inside of you?”  
“All the way to my belly.”  
“Good boy. I want you to ride me, bury my dick deep and milk it dry.”  
“Oh yes sir.”  
Thor raised one hand to weave through that glorious hair again and kept one on Loki’s side. As he started to swivel his hips he started getting loud again. So Thor pulled him forward and kissed him. As his tongue stole all of Loki’s beautiful noises he made a mental note to add a ball gag to the drawer. And also to oil his slightly squeaking chair.  
As Loki rode himself even faster, he reached between them and started to stroke his own needy cock. He started to falter and felt Thor’s hands encircling his waist again. As Thor started to roughly pound up into his lover Loki arched back and felt that cock wedge him open again and again. He violently trembled and his mouth opened in a silent scream.  
As Loki came hard Thor held him tightly and watched the long streams of release paint across his bare chest. Thor stood up and pounded Loki up and down on his engorged cock. As his own orgasm build he felt Loki lean his face into his bristly neck. As Loki bit down, Thor growled and buried his cock deep. As his own orgasm washed over him he almost gently moved Loki, wringing out every ounce of pleasure from his pale lover.  
Finally he moaned and sat back down. He pulled Loki closer for a sweet kiss. Loki, finally sated, nibbled on Thor’s lips and stole his handkerchief from his pocket. He started wiping the come from his chest and Thor waited until he was finished before crushing him to his chest.  
Loki puckered up for another kiss but Thor bypassed his mouth and bit down hard on his neck. He started sucking and didn’t stop until Loki was pounding on his shoulders again.  
Laughing Thor grabbed his waist again and lifted him off his spent cock. He placed Loki back on his feet and smiled. He righted his clothes as Loki cleaned himself up.  
“Must you be so rough with me? You know how easily I bruise.”  
“My marks won’t show when you’re dressed. If you dislike my attentions, tell me to stop.”  
“I never said I disliked them. I just said you need to be gentler. I’m covered in your fingerprints.”  
Loki bent to grab his slacks and felt a hand on his back keeping him bent over. He was completely exposed to his lover and it brought the flush back to his face. He felt Thor’s hands gently caressing his ass and he smiled.  
“Look at you Loki. My marks on your skin. My release dripping from your reddened hole. Do you honestly believe that I don’t own you?”  
Thor leaned forward and bit one of Loki’s perfectly round ass cheeks. He felt Loki stiffen at first but then push back into his face. Then he pulled away and pulled up his slacks. He turned and gracefully straddled Thor’s lap again. Those wonderfully large hands wrapped around him and drew him in closer.  
He ghosted his lips over Thor’s and possessively threw his arms around Thor’s neck. He soundly kissed him while playing with Thor’s sex tousled hair.  
“You may have me Thor but never doubt that it is I who handed you that prize.”  
“How would I ever forget that my Loki. For as surely as you are mine, I am yours. Now finish dressing. My three o’clock will be here any moment.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And Mr. Friggason? Your performance was excellent as always. I expect a few marks of my own later tonight.”  
“Yes sir.”


End file.
